


Serpent in the Grass

by Furuba_Fangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV First Person, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Suggestive Themes, aziraphale's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: Aziraphale admires the most beautiful creature in his life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Pin Me Up Zine





	Serpent in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for the Pin Me Up Zine!

It is a nice day. All the days have been nice with you by my side.

A breeze caresses your scarlet curls like that day in Eden. Except, no storm is approaching this time. There are no more uncertainties awaiting on the horizon, at least, none that concern us.

There is only serenity on your face as you kneel before the altar of your creations. You patiently shovel dirt with a trowel to make a home for the marigolds that you had once threatened to toss in the bin. Although, we both know you always find your plants somewhere they can grow to their fullest beauty.

The sun shines on your shoulders decorated with freckles as brilliant as constellations, and the scales on your bare feet sparkle like polished onyx. You wear frayed denim shorts, soil and blades of grass accompanying the violet bruises on your knees that had been created in the chapel of our bedroom. Your stomach I had doted on with morning kisses is displayed beneath the ruffles of that cropped shirt matching your eyes... You have been quite fond of that color lately.

It is only when you hear my sigh of contentment that your attention drifts up, tilting back your straw sunhat to ask, “What is it, angel?” 

I smile blissfully as I walk toward you from our porch, tucking my fingers under your chin. “Nothing, dear... Just remembering how blessed I am.”

You smile back... that faint, blushing smile that you seem to reserve only for me, and all I can think is,  _ You are my world. _


End file.
